life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Chloe's Room (Prequel)
Chloe's bedroom is located upstairs above the garage in the Price Household. It is an explorable location in Episode 1 and Episode 3 of Before the Storm. Appearance Chloe's room is a messy, yet an aesthetically pleasing one. Since her bedroom is located upstairs, its ceiling has a reclining part where the bed resides underneath. Height markings can be seen on the right side of the bed (when Chloe is lying down). On the wall near it is a body mirror (with a pirate hat, eye patch and photos) and window with a pinkish-magenta curtain, which matches the bed's blanket. A shelf is beside the bed and a periodic table of elements is plastered on the wall near it. Another shelf is placed on the right side of it, near the windows and beneath the Firewalk poster. Her 'study table' remains messy as well, where a monitor, a globe and a desk lamp rests in. A chair is in front of it. Near the door is a pile of clothes and the walls opposite to the study table has tons of posters pasted upon. His dad's favourite jacket hangs beside the door, on the vanity drawers. The floor is scattered with clothes, papers, and boxes. Pictures hang from the ceiling with the help of strings. There are also some graffiti on the walls. One of these is the 'hole to another universe' which is placed above the shelves near her bed. Episode One - "Awake" Chloe Price wakes up in her room after spending a night at the old mill where a Firewalk concert took place. She gets up from the bed, changes clothes to an outfit of her choice and exits the room to head downstairs and have breakfast. Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" After spending the night with Rachel, Chloe sneaks back into her room to change clothes. Upon hearing music playing downstairs, she exits the room to investigate and fetch tools to fix her new truck. Bonus Episode - "Farewell" Young Max and Chloe have fun in the latter's bedroom, destroying three dolls with a firecracker on the spot where Chloe's bed will later be moved. Finding an old treasure map from William, they soon exit the room to search for the hidden treasure. Optional Graffiti Chloe can tear down a unicorn poster from a wall and write a graffiti in its place as an optional graffiti. Interactions :PC users: ''Hover over the text to see Chloe's comments. See here for all interactions in the game.'' Episode One - "Awake" * * * * * * * * ** * * * ** * * * * * * * *She can leave the room (required). Episode Three - "Hell Is Empty" * * * * * She can look at several websites, including: ** ** ** ** ** ** * * *She can have a Moment of Calm by sitting and smoking on the bean bag chair (determinant). * * * * * * *She can leave the room (required). After taking a shower, *She can get dressed (required). Trivia TBA Gallery Main Game chloesroom-bts-side2.png chloesroom-bts-side1.png chloesroom-bts-computer.png chloesroom-bts-bed.png chloesroom-bts-dresser.png Farewell fw-chloeroom-side4.png fw-chloeroom-bed.png fw-chloeroom-side1.png fw-chloeroom-side2.png fw-chloeroom-side3.png pt-br:Quarto da Chloe (Prequel) ru:Комната Хлои (Приквел) Category:Locations Category:Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Optional Graffiti Location Category:Explorable Locations (Before the Storm) Category:Explorable Locations Category:Episode 1: Awake Locations Category:Episode 2: Brave New World Locations Category:Price Household (Before the Storm) Category:Locations in Arcadia Bay Category:Chloe Price Category:Madsen Family Category:Price Family Category:Bedrooms Category:Before the Storm Category:Episode 3: Hell Is Empty Locations Category:Farewell Category:Farewell Locations Category:Chloe's Belongings